Bearing assemblies, and particularly linear bearing assemblies are well known in the art as is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,279 assigned to SKF Specialty Products AB (herein the '279 patent). Conventionally, bearing assemblies of this type employed hardened bearing rails that were inserted into grooves of the support rails. The support rails were conventionally extruded and the grooves that form the mounting surfaces upon which the bearing rails were mounted were formed during the extrusion process. As such, significant tolerance variations in the surface of the bearing rails could occur. To accommodate the low tolerance levels and variations the bearing rails, the '279 patent teaches a carriage that includes guide wheels or rollers that are adjustable relative to the body of the carriage. This adjustability was used to take up the variation in the bearing surfaces of the bearing rails. Improvements over the state of the art are disclosed herein.